My new old Friend
by beautiful-disaster11
Summary: Ein neuer Schüler kommt nach Forks. Aber nicht neu für Bella. Wie wird Edward darauf reagieren, wenn er sieht dass Bella und der "Neue" eine ziemlich enge Beziehung haben? Werden Bella und Edward zusammen kommen, oder schenkt Bella ihr Herz jemand anderem?


**KAPITEL 1**

Hey

Ich habe diese FF überarbeitet, also könnte sie euch bekannt vorkommen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten ;) Ich versuch aber mein bestes fehlerfrei zu schreiben. Viiieelll Spaß. Und hinterlässt mir ein paar Reviews.

Bella's Point of View

Es war Montag. Ein ganz normaler Tag. Es lief immer gleich ab: aufstehen, ab in die Schule, Hausübungen machen, für Charlie kochen und schlafen. Ein endlos langer Kreis, der wohl nie endet.

Wäre ich jetzt im Phönix würde ich mit meinen Freunden schwimmen gehen oder bowlen. Auch wenn ich nicht gut bowlen kann und mich immer verletzt habe, hat es trotzdem Spaß gemacht. Ich vermisste meine Freunde. Auch wenn wir immer unter uns in unserer kleinen Gruppe waren vermisste ich sie. Wir hatten immer etwas zum Lachen. Niall musste leider vor 2 Jahren wegziehen in seine Heimatstadt zu seiner Familie. Er was nur die ersten 2 Jahre in Phönix, weil er ein Austauschschüler war. Er kam aus Ireland. Und so waren nur noch Justin und ich in unserer noch winzigeren Gruppe. Obwohl man das nicht mehr eine Gruppe nennen konnte.

Als ich hierher zog haben Justin und ich versucht immer in Kontakt zu bleiben, aber das funktionierte nur eine Weile, bis unser Kontakt endgültig brach. Wir telefonierten schon ab und zu, aber das war nicht dasselbe.

Hier in Forks hatte ich auch Freunde, aber man kann das nicht vergleichen. Mit Justin und Niall ist es ganz anders als mit Mike, Jessica oder Angela. Naja hier passierte nie etwas. Was sollte auch passieren?

Als ich diesen Morgen in die Schule kam, war die Stimmung irgendwie anders. Fröhlicher. Ich wusste nicht wieso und auch wenn ich es wüsste, wäre es nichts besonderes. Vieleicht entfiel eine Stunde? Hoffentlich. Während ich Schossgebete zu Gott rief, dass die Sportstunde entfiel, kam Jessica mir entgegen.  
„Guten Morgen, Jess! Wie geht es dir?" Ich wollte sie nicht fragen was los war. Wenn einer das wüsste dann Jessica. Sie würde es mir früher oder später erzählen und ich würde ihr nur gelangweilt zuhören.  
„Guten, guten Morgen, Bella! Mir geht es super. Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Mike hat mir ein Strauß Blumen geschickt zu unserem einwöchigen. Ist das nicht romantisch? Ich bin so froh dass du nichts von ihm willst. Das mein ich nicht schlecht oder so, aber wir sind füreinander geschaffen. Das sieht sogar ein Blinder." Sagte sie mit einem riesen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Sie redete die ganze Zeit über Mike und wie gut sie zusammen passen und sie so froh ist dass sie ihm hat und dass er sich sehr glücklich schätzen musste für so eine Freundin wie sie zu haben. Ich mag Jessica, aber manchmal ist sie einfach zu selbstverliebt.

Der Stunden vergingen langsam. Viel zu langsam für mich. Obwohl die Themen interessant waren. Ich hatte das alles schon in Phönix durchgemacht. Ich fragte mich wann ich wieder anfangen musste zu Hause richtig zu lernen.

Als ich mich in der Cafeteria niedersetzte und versuchte mich mental auf Sport vorzubereiten lenkte mich Mike ab. Er begann über irgendeinen Film zu reden der gerade im Kino läuft. Aber ich hörte nicht richtig zu. Die Sportstunden wurden immer wieder zur Qual. Wer weiß wie viele Mitschüler ich schon verletzt habe, nur weil mein Coach darauf besteht, dass ich mitmachen muss. Als Jessica sah dass Mike mit mir angerregt etwas erzählte, versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Mir war das Recht.

„Hey, Bella. Wusstest du schon, dass morgen ein neuer Schüler an unsere Schule kommt?", fragte mich Angela.  
„Wirklich? Dann bin ich ja nicht mehr „die Neue". Zu welchen Jahrgang wird er denn gehören?" Jessica hatte wohl uns zugehört und sie antwortete bevor nur Angela ein Wort sagen konnte.  
„Er ist 17 also kommt er in unseren Jahrgang. Er kommt auch aus Phönix wie du Bella. Seine Eltern haben sich geschieden oder seine Mutter ist gestorben. Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls soll er gut aussehen. Er ist angeblich schon hier und wohnt eher außerhalb Forks. Also muss er genug Geld haben. Oh, und er hat keine Geschwister. Hoffen wir, dass er gut aussieht und Single ist." Okey. Das waren viele Informationen auf einmal, aber das ist nichts neues bei Jess. Ich frage mich immer wieder wie sie das herausfand. Aber ihr letzter Satz. Was meint sie damit? Dass sie sofort mit Mike Schluss machen würde, nur weil ein anderer gut aussehender und vielleicht reicher Junge an ihr Interesse zeigen würde? Langsam fragte ich mich wieso ich mit Jessica befreundet bin. Am Anfang war sie nett, aber jetzt hatte ich so was wie eine beste Freundin in Angela gefunden und sie ist viel netter und angenehmer als Jessica.

-

Angela und ich gingen zusammen in die Bio – Stunde. Mike war mit Jessica "beschäftigt". Wie lange ihre Beziehung wohl noch halten würde? Hoffentlich will der neue Schüller von Jessica nichts,denn sonst hätte ich Mike wieder am Hals. Und dann könnte ich ihn gar nicht abwimmeln.  
„Ich dachte es würden die Fetzen fliegen als Jess sagte das sie hofft der neue würde gut aussehen, aber Mike hat nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt" sagt ich zu Angela. Ich war sehr erstaunt das Mike, Jess nicht einmal böse Blicke zugeworfen hatte, nachdem sie über den unbekannten Jungen geschwärmt hatte.  
„Oh, Bella manchmal bist du blind wie ein Maulwurf. Mike macht es nichts aus. Er ist nur mit Jess zusammen, weil er dachte du würdest eifersüchtig werden. Hast du nicht die Show gesehen als wir zur Bio – Stunde aufgebrochen sind. Er macht das nur für dich. ", lachte Angela.  
„Ich würde ich doch nie auf Jessica eifersüchtig sein, nur weil sie mit Mike zusammen ist! Wie oft muss ich es ihm eigentlich noch erklären, dass ich gar nichts für ihm fühle außer Freundschaft. Und von wo weißt du das eigentlich? Hat sie Jessica angesteckt?" neckte ich sie.  
„Ben hat es mir erzählt. Mike hatte mit Tyler eine Wette laufen. Sie haben gewettet das Mike es nicht schafft mit dir auszugehen. Was er auch nicht geschafft hat, er schuldete Tyler 20$.", sagte sie schuldbewusst, als ob das alles ihre Schuld wäre und sie die Wette aufhalten hätte sollen.  
„Hätte ich das jetzt nicht gehört würde ich vielleicht irgendwann mal mit ihm ausgehen, damit er mich in Ruhe lässt, aber das ist ja wohl das allerletzte" sagte ich wütend.  
„Tut mir Leid, Bella ich habe es auch erst gestern nach der Schule erfahren. Und ich wollte das mit dir nicht am Telefon besprechen." „ Angela, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich will das einfach nur vergessen.", sagte ich immer noch wütend. Angela sollte sich nicht schuldig fühlen. Sie wäre die allerletzte die ich beschuldigt hätte. „Und Bella, Mike will sicher nicht mit dir ausgehen damit er die Wette gewinnt." „Ich weiß," seufzte ich.

Als ich den Bio-Saal betritt, saß Edward schon auf unseren Platz. Nachdem er mich von meinen „Freunden" wie er sie nannte, gerettet hatte und wir danach in „Bella Italia" waren, nicht mehr so wie früher ignoriert. Wir redeten. Aber das war leider nur Small-Talk. Ich dachte zwischen uns würde es besser werden, jetzt wo ich wusste was er war, aber leider wurde daraus nichts. Ich hatte ihm versprochen niemandem was zu sagen und das Versprechen werde ich auch sicher nicht brechen. Zu meinem Schamgefühl dachte ich , dass Edward in mich verliebt war. Er machte ein paar mal Anspielungen darauf. Aber das habe ich mir sicher nur eingebildet, weil ich es mir so sehr wünschte. Manchmal setzten wir uns zusammen in der Cafeteria und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Aber das war mir nicht genug. Ich wollte mehr. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber, ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich war noch nie verliebt und natürlich verknalle ich mich in denjenigen den ich nie kriegen kann. Man muss nur uns ansehen und schon merkt man, dass wir nicht zusammen passen. Deshalb versuchte ich immer das Beste aus unseren Gesprächen zu machen. Ich glaube dass es sehr offensichtlich ist, dass ich in Edward verliebt bin, aber ich konnte doch nichts für meine Gefühle und er nichts für seine. Leider kann er nicht meine Gefühle erwidern. Obwohl, manchmal seine Augen funkelten, wenn er mit mir sprach, und mich wie immer in seinen Bann zogen. Ich sicher nicht die erste die von ihrem Schwarm nicht zurück geliebt wird und werde auch nicht die letzte sein.  
„Guten Tag, Bella" , sagte die engelgleichste Stimme zu mir. Sein lächeln war bezaubernd. So wie jedes mal wurde ich rot. Was mir immer mehr und mehr peinlicher wurde.  
„Hi, Edward ", lächelte ich ihn schüchetern an.  
„Wie war dein Wochenende?"  
„Gut, deine Wochenende wohl auch." Er hatte wieder honigbraune Augen.  
„Ja." kicherte er.

Ich würde ihn gerne über Vampire ausfragen, aber in einer überfüllten Klasse ging es ja leider nicht. Deshalb hoffte ich jeden Tag, ob er mich fragen würde, ob wir mal was unternehmen. Nada. Der Lehrer kam rein und begann sofort mit seiner Stunde. Die Bio Stunde verging immer schnell, weil ich neben Edward saß und mich öfters erwischte wie ich ihn betrachtete und nicht mich auf die Stunde konzentrierte.

Nachdem ich in Sport Mike mit dem Völkerball ins Gesicht traf, war Gott sei Dank die Stunde zu Ende. Keine weiteren Verletzungen. Ich war ein bisschen stolz auf mich. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Freunden und fuhr nach Hause. Nachdem ich für Charlie gekocht hatte, machte ich meine Aufgaben. Danach kam Charlie heim und wir aßen. Nachdem ich noch meiner Mutter eine E – Mail geschrieben hatte ging ich schlafen.

_  
So. Hoffentlich gefällt euch meine FF. Bitte hinterlässt Reviews auch wenn sie nicht positiv sind. Kritik ist erwünscht. Das nächste Kapitel wird in Edward´s Sicht geschrieben sein. Also ran an die Tasten.  
LG beautiful-disaster


End file.
